yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Great Spirits/Arriving at the Tree of Life/Recalling The British Invasion
Here is how Mickey, Tarzan, and their friends arrived at the Tree of Life in Mickey Mouse, Tarzan, & Jane. Along the way, Azaad led Mickey, Tarzan, and their friends to the Tree of Life. Tarzan: So, Kopa, why are we on our way to the Tree of Life? Kopa: Because, Tarzan, it's going to be a peace treaty between siblings that's taking place here, with me as king of our jungle, Kiara as future queen of the Pride Lands, and Kion as king of the Tree of Life. With us working together, it'll be the way we'll help keep peace in the Circle of Life. Jane Porter: And is that why we're inviting some friends along the way, Vitani? Vitani: That's right, Jane, we're going to need all the support we can get. Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: And you shall have it, Vitani. (to Tantor) Alright, Tantor, let's keep moving. Tantor: I'm on it, Professor. Kopa: Azaad, you know where to lead us? Azaad: As always, King Kopa. (to Tarzan) If you don't mind, Tarzan? Tarzan: Not at all, Azaad. Azaad: Mibinamet! When the earth was young And the air was sweet And the mountains kissed the sky In the far beyond, with its many paths Man and nature lived side by side The pretty wisdom does not come without learning And revision not wholly with our eyes We can think that we see Truly see you're around us But when we look Do we see with open minds (chorus) Great Spirits of all who lived before Take our hands and lead us Fill our hearts and souls with all you know Show us that in your eyes We are all the same Brothers to each other In this world we remain truly brothers all the same Teach our children to look deeper than the surface See the world through another's eyes For to be blind beyond yourself Is to look but not see it Knowing much is not enough to be wise To see the wonder In all we've been given In a world that's not always as it seems On the part that we choose Turn every corner Follow on, for another begins (chorus) Great Spirits of all who lived before Take our hands and lead us Fill our hearts and souls with all you know Show us that in your eyes We are all the same Brothers to each other In this world we remain truly brothers all the same At the mountain pass outside the Tree of Life, Ullu flew to inform Kion, Rani, and the Night Pride. Ullu: King Kion! Queen Rani! Night Pride! Tarzan, King Kopa, Queen Vitani, thier friends along with the Lion Guard and some friends, and others from the Pride Lands and the Outlands are arriving. Kion: Thank you, Ullu, stand by for their arrival. Ullu: Will do. Rani: It sure has been a while since our friends came to visit, Kion. Kion: It sure has, Rani, and it'll be great seeing my family again too. (chorus) Great Spirits of all who lived before Take our hands and lead us Fill our hearts and souls with all you know Show us that in your eyes We are all the same Brothers to each other In this world we remain truly brothers all the same Brothers all the same And not a moment too soon, Mickey, Tarzan, and their friends arrived at the Tree of Life. Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: Wow! Mickey Mouse: So, this is the Tree of Life? Tarzan: Yes, Mickey, it's home to Kopa's brother, Kion. Kion: Hey, Kopa. Kopa: King Kion, great to see you. Rani: Welcome back to the Tree of Life, Tarzan. Kion: And a special welcome goes to you and your father as well, Jane. Jane Porter: Thank you, Kion. Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: Well, this certainly is a welcoming committee. Kion: Hey, Dad. Hey, Mom. Simba: How're things at the Tree of Life, Son? Kion: It was great, it's been a tough job, but we'd made sure all the animals here stay safe. Nala: We're glad you chose very wise to rule by Rani's side, Kion. Tarzan: It's been a while since our last visit. Mickey Mouse: Hey where's Goofy? As on cue, Goofy got himself tangled in the vines. Goofy: Uh a little help please? Sora: Hold on, Goofy. As soon as Sora helped Goofy get untangled, Mickey, Tarzan, and their friends were getting settled. As for Launchpad McQuack, he got covered in African Crested Porcupine quills. Nirmala: Lauchpad, were you messing with those porcupines again? Launchpad McQuack: Uh... Surak: He did. Nirmala: Come one, let's help him out. As they help him removed the quills, we'd get a couple of offscreen screams from Launchpad McQuack. Launchpad McQuack: (off screen) Ooooooooooooowwwwwwwww! Just as Jane was getting a getting a refreshing drink at the waterfalls, Terk and Tantor came to check on her. Terk: What was that all about, why aren't you with Tarzan? Jane Porter: Why, Terk! I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about. (sighed) Very well. You caught me. You see, it's only a few days until it marks the first anniversary of my marriage to Tarzan. Tantor: Get out! You kids are about to be married a year? Jane Porter: Yes. One year to the day. Now, in England, couples do special things for each other on their anniversaries. So, I was thinking perhaps a party or some such. Oh, Tarzan will be so surprised when he steps into the treehouse and sees... Terk: Jane, you sure this is a good idea? Jane Porter: What do you mean, Terk? Tantor: Well, Tarzan kind of has a hard time... fitting into your British social events. Terk: Like, remember when your three friends came to visit? Tantor: Oh, I remember this. (unknowing he's sitting on Terk) It all started innocently enough, just a pleasant afternoon in the jungle. During the flashback, this takes place in the jungle where Jane was trying to escape. Jane Porter: (screaming) But at the moment she was trapped, it turned out to be Tarzan who's playing with her. Tarzan: Gotcha! Jane Porter: (chuckles) Yes, but you've got to admit that I'm getting better at treetop tag. Tarzan: Yes. You act more like an ape every day. Jane Porter: Like an ape? Uhh! Well I never...heard such a sweet sentiment. Just then, there was Tantor running for his life with Terk on his back. Tantor: Run! Terk: They're comin'! Jane Porter: Who? With that question to be answered, Jane's three friends for England, Elenor, Greenly, and Hazel came. Elenor: Jane Porter: Tarzan: Jane Porter: Hazel: Jane Porter: Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225